


The Aftermath

by ReadingIsEverything



Series: The Politics of Love [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 22:49:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11217873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadingIsEverything/pseuds/ReadingIsEverything
Summary: things happen!!!!!!!!!! :) :)





	The Aftermath

It was five months after the day that Alexander found out about Aaron’s past and his panic attacks when things really began to shift for the pair. the two friends were sitting around in Alex’s apartment eating Lays lemon potato chips and watching Grey’s Anatomy when things changed unalterably. Aaron was laughing about something that Meredith Grey had said and Alexander couldn’t help but notice his wide smile. It seemed to swallow his face whole. Also, the adorable way his eyes were scrunched up, crinkles forming around them, accentuating them, wasn’t helping anyone do anything other than stare at him. Hamilton didn’t truly understand this turn in emotions. Sure, he and Aaron were close now, but Hamilton couldn’t possibly have a crush on the other boy, could he?

Aaron noticed Alexander wasn’t laughing. Concerned, he turned to his friend.   
“Hey, what’s a matter?” He asked casually, trying not to show just how worried he was. Hamilton smiled at him, trying to look reassuring. He didn’t want Burr to worry. The other boy, Alexander had learned, had a limitless, boundless amount of compassion and concern for every living thing, except roaches. It was, according to Aaron, because they didn’t need help staying alive. “I mean, come on! They’re everywhere. Seriously, that urban legend about them surviving nuclear warfare or the apocalypse or whatever—that might very well be true.” It was things like that that made Hamilton laugh and feel confused about his feelings for Burr all at once.

“Do not give me that look. Come on, Alexander. I know there’s more to it. You are not fine. You insult my intelligence if you really and truly believe that I’m gonna fall for that.”  
Brushing a hair back from the other boy’s face, Aaron pulled him into his side, a warm arm wrapping itself around Hamilton’s shoulders while another went around his waist like it had performed that exact same motion all their lives.

He was burning. Alexander Hamilton was on fire and he loved it. He could feel every single nerve ending tingling and flaming in his body as the liquid fire he had been fed by Aaron coursed and flooded through his system,, pouring through him in place of his blood. He could feel his face about to crack wide open in the smile that devoured his profile.  
Aaron smiled as he looked at Alexander’s face. He loved that smile. He also loved the way that Alexander was leaning (likely an unconscious gesture on Hamilton’s part) into Aaron’s touch, the way he looked at Aaron with that smile and the way that the seemed to look at Burr like he was the center of his universe.

“I’ve never been one to hide my feelings or beat around the bush or whatever,” Alexander started, looking, oddly enough, nervous or agitated. Alexander Hamilton was never nervous or agitated or anything other than cool and calm an collected when it had anything to do with the written or spoken word. He was completely suave when he had something to get off his chest. Even his outbursts of anger or excitement or passionate hatred or brilliant genius were usually relatively eloquent. Now, though, Alexander seemed flustered and hesitant, his tone and demeanor unsure and his words tinged with the slightest hint of a stutter. He was also blushing, quite adorably if you asked Aaron, as he fumbled uncharacteristically for the words to express his current worries or emotions or thoughts or whatever was making him so smiley and nervous.

“I didn’t think for a second this was possible or even probable,” he started over, looking to Aaron. The other boy took his hand and held it, offering his own form of support as best he could.  
Alexander grinned in grateful thanks and continued.  
“we’ve been friends for a while now. We went from utterly hating each other to understanding each other so well that we actually learned to accept each other and put our differences aside and care about each other. After all that, I didn’t think this would happen. The truth is, I like you, Aaron. A lot.”

Hamilton looked to see Aaron’s reaction to his words. Weird, he thought. Why is he smiling. Sure enough, there was a radiant smile playing over Burr’s lips.

“You bastard,” he said, his tone low and playful. “You just had to beat me to it.”  
Hamilton’s eyes widened. “What the… You liked me too?”  
Aaron nodded, his smile unwavering. His expression not changing, he lunged forward and kissed Alexander firmly on the mouth.

“Will you be my boyfriend?” he asked. Now it was his turn to be nervous and flustered. He didn’t need to be, though, because he received a resounding yes.  
“I finally beat you at something,” Aaron teased as he wrapped himself around his Alexander. Hamilton batted playfully at him. “Shut the fuck up,” he teased, kissing Aaron again. This wasn’t a bad place to be at all, both men thought as they drifted off on that couch, forgetting to turn off the TV, which was still blaring Grey’s Anatomy, their bag of chips abandoned on the floor, waiting to become stale and be found in the morning.


End file.
